It
by Heavens-Angel96
Summary: Alvin finds something in his backyard that perplexes the Chipmunks and Chipettes...


**Hello! Wow, it's been a long time since I uploaded, huh? Well, no more wait! I've created a new one-shot!**

**This one was an idea that I had at five in the morning. I don't quite know how to describe this one, though...**

**Oh, well. Enjoy!  
**

**It**

"Hmm, you're right, Eleanor," Jeanette thought as she and the others ate. "Muffin tops are better than the bottoms."

"I told you," Eleanor said with a smirk.

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found!" Alvin shouted as he ran inside his house and into the kitchen with the others. He was cupping his hands together, an animated look on his face.

"What is it now, Alvin?" Brittany groaned, rolling her eyes as she chewed.

"Just look at it. It's the freakiest thing ever." Alvin set whatever was in his hands on the table.

The kids stopped chewing and rushed to it, looking at it in wonder and disgust.

"What is it?" Theodore asked after the pause that filled the room.

"I don't even know," Alvin said with a smile. "That's what makes it so cool."

Simon stared at him. "You brought this into the house, and you have absolutely no idea what it is?"

Alvin shook his head.

Simon sighed and cocked his head to look at it better. "Well, it's definitely an animal…I think…"

"It can't be an animal, though… can it?" Jeanette asked, adjusting her glasses.

"It could be," Alvin said. "It's got a tail."

"Anything could have a tail, stupid," Brittany said, making a repulsed face at the creature.

"Is it supposed to be green?" Theodore asked.

"I don't think so," Simon said. "Its skin looks smooth. Maybe it's aquatic?"

"Aren't aquatic animals supposed to be in water?" Jeanette commented.

Simon shook his head. "Not all of them. Some can stay on land for quite a while, but they have to get back to water or else they dry out."

"Well, then, let's put it in water." Alvin rushed to the kitchen and started to root around in his cabinets for a jar.

Eleanor turned her head a little and squinted. "You know, if you squint really hard, it looks sort of cute."

"It looks gross!" Brittany interjected, wrinkling her nose. "I mean, look at it. I think I can see its veins."

"Okay, I got the jar!" Alvin announced, coming back with a full jar of water.

He set the jar on the table and put the thing in the jar.

They observed it for a while.

"Why is it turning blue?" Eleanor asked.

"Maybe it's running out of oxygen," Jeanette reasoned.

Brittany snorted. "If we're lucky."

"It just needs food, is all." Alvin pulled it out of the jar and put it back on the table.

He grabbed a muffin from the tray and pinched off part of it. He set the piece of muffin in front of it.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't eat, Alvin," Brittany said.

"Hey, doesn't hurt to try," Alvin said, putting the muffin to the side and petting it on its head.

Everyone else shuddered.

"Maybe if we poke it with something…" Theodore suggested.

"Great idea, Theo!" Alvin grabbed the first thing he saw- a spatula stained with muffin crumbs- and stabbed the creature.

What it did next created a strong reaction from everyone in the room.

"Eew!" Brittany squealed.

Eleanor gasped.

Jeanette's eyes practically popped out of her head.

Theodore gagged and clutched his stomach, turning away.

Simon curled his lip, cringing at the grotesque creature.

Alvin was the only one that didn't seem creeped out. He actually smiled. "Cool!" he began to poke it again, but Simon grabbed his wrist before he could do anything else.

"Don't," Simon said bluntly. "Do us all a favor and just…don't."

"But it looks awesome! I'm definitely putting it in a jar and keeping it."

Simon glowered at him. "You don't even have half an idea as to what it is! Why wound you want to-"

"Ew! It's moving!" Brittany yelled, pointing at it.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes stared at it.

Whatever it was, it was definitely trying to move off the table.

"Awesome!" Alvin scooped it off the table and put it on the ground. It started to move faster, heading for the door. "Maybe if we find a few more of these things, we could have a race…"

"NO!" everyone shouted at him.

"Hey, everyone, what's all the fuss about?" Dave stepped inside from the backyard, walking quickly…

Right into the creature.

"Dave, watch out!" Alvin shouted.

But it was too late.

The next thing they heard was a sickening crunch of bones and saw a splattering of guts.

Theodore rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Brittany fainted.

Simon and Jeanette tried not to look grossed out.

Eleanor simply averted her eyes.

But Alvin was the saddest of all of them. He actually crouched down at Dave's feet and stared at the squished thing, his eyes filling with tears.

"Uh, Alvin?" Dave said, gently patting the child on his red-capped head. "It's okay. I'm sorry for your, uh, loss."

Alvin nodded grimly, biting his lip.

"If there's anything I can do to help…" Dave lifted his foot. Smeared green goop was all over his shoe. He cringed.

Alvin sniffed, and then stood up defiantly. "No, that's okay, I'll just…"

Something outside made him stop.

He smiled.

"Alvin, what are you…" Dave asked carefully.

"It's another one!" he began to rush outside. He crouched down and picked it up, then walked back inside. The grin was back on his face. "It's okay, Dave. I'm all better now."

"Um, what is that, Alvin?"

Alvin grinned. "I don't know, but I'm gonna go put it in my room."

He ran up the stairs two at a time, cooing at it.

Dave looked back at the three staring chipmunks and mouthed to Simon, _What is that thing?_

Simon sighed and mouthed back, _Don't ask._

**Well****, how was it? Good? Bad? Weird? I know it was weird****.**

**Also, anyone wanna guess what it was that Alvin found?**

**Yeah, I don't know either.**

**Well, that's all for now. Gotta get to school. Peace! :)  
**


End file.
